


Of Two Minds III

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark would do anything for the person he loves. but that doesn't mean it will make the pain go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Minds III

## Of Two Minds III

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Of-two-minds III  
By D-boy 

Pairing: Clark/Lex, Lionel/Clark, Lionel/Lex implied Rating: NC-17  
Type: Angst, hurt comfort, rape, some abuse, and of course romance. 

This fic is angsty, well at least for my kind of writing. Also be prepared for some rape. I've come to realize that I'm starting to like angst stories, though I like happy endings. I'm torturing Lex in this fic, that and Clark. You'll know what I mean when you read it. Things will get better... I think. I'm hoping this fic turns out good, cause to tell you the truth sometimes I write really strangely. 

* * *

Clark pulled his backpack off his shoulder to slide into the seat next to Chloe. 

"So what's up with the Torch?" 

"Clark you do realize that you still haven't given me that article I asked for, the one about the meteor rocks." Chloe gave him a stern look shaking her head. 

"I know... I decided that it would be a good idea to do an article on something more `happy', something that wasn't wall of weird material." 

Chloe looked stunned. "So you still created something for me to enter? Wow Clark, you surprise me yet again." 

Clark couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and Chloe returned it in full. 

* * *

Martha could see Clark pacing through the kitchen. He'd been on the phone about five times. He looked nervous now and a little upset. 

"Clark, what's wrong sweetie?" 

"I've called Lex's mansion about a hundred times, and no one answers. Lex should be home mom. Maybe something's wrong, what if something happened to him?" 

"Clark, I think you're over reacting, maybe Lex is sleeping, or is out. He's a busy man." 

Martha continued to watch as Clark still pace about the kitchen. 

"Clark, stop moving so much, you're going to run marks into the floor." 

Clark stopped. "I'm gonna' go over there and see if he's all right." Clark said running to his room for his jacket. 

"Clark..." 

"I'll be back mom, promise." He took the truck. 

At least he wasn't running over there. She thought. 

Driving at a speed he was sure his dad would kill him for, Clark pulled up to the mansion's front gate and parked the truck. Opening the bars with his hands he slipped through, and then placed the bars back in to place just the same as he had seen them. 

Looking around he could see that no one was in sight, not even Lex's personal servants. 

"Lex?" Clark called out. "Lex, are you here?" He heard no reply. 

The mansion seemed so dark and quiet today. It made him nervous, yet he continued in his search for Lex. 

He started in the hall heading for Lex's library. He'd seen Lex here plenty of times, but just not today. 

Maybe he was up stairs? Clark thought. 

Clark's hand ran along the banister as he followed the steps upwards. He looked about briefly, then approached Lex's closed bedroom door. He'd only been in here once, and that had been when Lex had called him upstairs because he had wanted Clark to know that he was home. Clark had stepped into the room and seen Lex dressing. 

Reaching out, Clark grabbed for the door latch and turned. The door gently opened and he stepped in. 

"Lex are you..." 

Clark could see a form on the bed. Lex was indeed here, but something seemed different. Walking further in, Clark called to Lex again. 

"Lex?" 

Lex had been in perfect ear shot, yet said nothing. He was laying on his side, back to Clark. Clark could see that the man was still breathing, so his panic settled slightly. 

A small shutter... 

Clark took another step closer and could see that Lex was shaking. He was turned in on himself, the lavender satin sheets wrapped around him up to the middle of his bicep. The small of Lex's back peeked out from the sheets, and Clark could see... 

"My god." Clark gasped. "Lex!" He ran to his friend and sat on the bed next to him. 

"What happened Lex?" Clark asked. He could see so much discolored flesh... bruised darkened skin. 

Lex still lay there, his only movement the slight shaking. Clark reached out a hand to stroke Lex's shoulder but Lex flinched pulling away. 

Clark saw this and pulled his hand back. 

"Lex, what happened?" He moved closer to Lex, leaning over the pale form. "Lex?" 

"Clark..." 

"I'm here Lex." Clark lay his hand slowly and gently on to Lex's dipped hip to show that he was still here and listening. "What happened?" Clark asked. 

"My... I... It hurts Clark." 

He felt Lex turning under his hand, and could now see the man's face now. It was so pale, and his eyes were red from crying. 

"Don't leave me Clark." Lex reached up clinging to him. 

"I won't." Clark whispered into Lex's shoulder as he felt Lex's arms around him. 

What could possibly have happened to have Lex so scared and upset? Clark had never seen him cry before, had never seen him at a loss of his composure, and had never seen those kinds of marks on his skin. Clark decided to stop asking what had happened, because he knew that Lex didn't want to answer now. He'd just stay with him, wouldn't leave him for anything. 

Lowering Lex back down to the bed, Clark flipped off his shoes and crawled up wrapping himself around Lex beneath the sheets. Clark felt his warm breath in the crook of his neck as Lex began to relax. Clark's cheek lay against Lex's bare scalp, and he stroke his arm, soothing the panic in Lex's body. 

As Clark lay with Lex, he became aware of a distinct smell. Lex and Brandy, and... and Lex's father. It was there, but almost not even visible to the human nose. 

Oh god Lex, what has he done to you? He couldn't have... would he do that to his own son? Clark went over these questions in his mind. Why hadn't I been here, why hadn't I known? 

Clark hugged Lex with more force, and he heard Lex whimper. 

"It'll be all right Lex, I'll be here with you. I won't let him touch you again." 

* * *

"Have you seen Clark?" Chloe asked Pete as the two walked into the Talon. 

"No man, I thought he was with you." Pete replied. 

Chloe just shook her head and sat at one of the small tables. She saw Lana approach with her tray. 

"What can I get for you?" 

"Clark, if you can find him." Chloe said watching Lana's face scrunch with confusion. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"We can't find Clark anywhere. So we came here to see if he might be with you. We know how much he `likes' to spend time with you. 

Lana snorted. "Sure he does, he's probably over Lex's and..." She trailed off catching her words. She wasn't sure if Pete and Chloe knew that Clark was `with' Lex. 

"Are you ok Lana?" Chloe asked. 

"Um... yeah, so how about those orders?" 

"I'll take a white chocolate mocha Grande, 2 shots, with whip cream, chocolate please. Thanks!" 

"Just a coffee will be fine." Pete said with a small smile. "Make it short and easy for you." 

Lana nodded then went to get their orders. 

* * *

Clark felt Lex stir next to him. The sheets were warm and he felt comfortable wrapped around Lex. But he needed to see what time it was. Leaning over to the nightstand, Clark looked to the silver square clock. The hands showed 7:48 p.m. and he had arrived here around 4:30. Great, his mom would probably kill him, or his dad would go out searching for him. He hoped that his mother didn't tell Jonathan that he was at Lex's. He didn't need him coming over here and seeing Lex like this. What about his friends? They too, were probably looking for him. Hopefully Chloe wouldn't go as far as to come in search of a story wondering what had engaged him so much. 

"Clark?" 

He heard the rasping voice. "How are you feeling now Lex?" Clark asked turning back to face Lex. 

"How long have you been here?" Lex asked. 

"Since 4:30." 

Lex coughed as he sat up. His mouth felt stale, his stomach felt sour, and he ached all over. 

"Lex, you should stay lying down, you're hurt. 

"No, I have to get up before... I... I have a meeting tonight." 

Clark watched as Lex slid to the edge of the bed, his legs slung out and over the side as he tried to stand. 

"Lex, I don't think that's such a good idea yet." He reached over the bed tugging Lex gently back on to the mattress. 

Lex fell easily into his arms. 

"I have to go Clark." 

"Cancel the appointment Lex." 

"I can't. I have to make it to this one, Clark please let go." 

"Are you going to keep avoiding this?" Clark felt Lex stop struggling. 

"What happened to you Lex?" 

"Nothing..." Lex replied in a small voice. "It doesn't matter." 

"Please Lex, I want to help you, you're all bruised." 

Lex reached up touching his shoulder where a vivid dark bruise colored his skin. He hadn't wanted Clark to see these. 

"What caused him to do this to you Lex?" Clark asked. 

Him? Why would Clark use that term? That could only mean he knew... knew that his... 

"What makes you think it was my father?" Lex asked. 

Clark reached out touching a bruise on his back. 

`Because I could smell him on you, all over you, I could sense how scared you were and how scared you still are.' 

He didn't say this to Lex. 

"He gets a bit rough sometimes, trying to get me to understand him." Lex said not looking Clark in the eye. 

"Rough, Lex he was..." 

Lex heard him trail off. 

"Can't you say it Clark?" 

"He's hurting you like... fathers aren't supposed to hurt you like that." Clark said swallowing back the bile that was rising into his throat. 

Lex laughed. "He's fucking me you mean." 

Clark saw Lex's body go rigid, he seemed different now, distant and cold. The way he spoke of what his father was doing made him sick. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked. 

"What was I supposed to tell you Clark, that my own bastard father was bending me over his desks and fucking me up the ass!" 

Lex was raising his voice and Clark flinched. 

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it. How could you have? It wasn't your fault Clark." 

"Then why?" 

"Maybe because I wanted him to."  
Clark just looked at him, the icy eyes starring back at him. 

"I don't believe that Lex. The bruises prove that." 

"Maybe I like it when he hurts me... makes me scream Clark." 

"Lex stop." 

And he did, he wouldn't look at Clark now. 

"I heard you crying while you slept, you were begging him to stop, to love you but not like this." 

Lex listened to the words falling from Clark's mouth. Clark wasn't stupid, he knew better then to believe that shit he was telling him. 

"You were scared Lex, I could feel it. I still can. But it's ok, cause I'm not going anywhere." 

He was reaching out to him now, touching his face. "It's true..." Lex whispered against Clark's ear. 

"I wished for you to come save me Clark, I wished that you had been there instead of my father, I wished that it were you being the one hurting me instead of him. At least it would have been you." 

Clark's chest tightened. He wished too that he had been there to save Lex, to get him away from that sick man abusing him, but never to do as his father had. 

"I would never do that to you Lex, ever." 

Lex smiled. "I know." 

Clark was hugging Lex now, and he never wanted to let go. He did blame himself, and now Lex was in pain, all because he hadn't heard him calling out to him. 

What kind of friend was he? That night in the cornfield, when he had been strung up on that damn cross, Lex had heard him crying out for help, calling for anyone to save him, and he had. He'd wanted to take him to the hospital and be sure he was safe. And now, when Lex needed him most he wasn't there. 

Lex must have sensed Clark's mental feuding because he leaned up kissing Clark on the mouth gently. 

"Please don't blame yourself Clark." 

Clark felt the hot stinging of tears slipping from his eyes. 

"Clark..." 

Lex wiped at the tears. "It wasn't you Clark. I know that you couldn't have been there." 

"I'm sorry Lex, for not being a good enough friend." "You are perfect Clark. You're the only person who had ever given me the slightest chance at having something special." 

Lex kissed him again, and Clark kissed him back. Lex was now the one comforting Clark, stroking his forearm. 

"Don't cry anymore please Clark." 

Clark didn't, at least not for right now. 

* * *

Clark had ended up staying over the night again. He wanted to be sure that Lionel hadn't come over to try anything with Lex. Finally Lex forced him to leave so he could go home and be with his family, and friends. Clark knew that Lex wanted to have him stay more, but knew that Clark needed to go home. Some space would be good for both of them. 

"Clark, how are things with Lex?" Martha asked. Clark was surprised that she hadn't blown a gasket because he hadn't asked to stay over Lex's. 

"He's ok now mom." Clark replied. 

"Anything you'd care to talk about?" 

"No, his dad's just being a real jerk." 

"OK, but just be careful going over there, not because of Lex, but because of Lionel." 

Clark nodded. 

* * *

Three days later... 

Closing the front gate, Clark made his produce drop off at Lex's. Lex wouldn't be home for another two hours, so Clark would do a few more deliveries then stop back by later. 

Leaning his wait against the door to enter, Clark shifted the box and pushed at the handle. At the click he walked in. Setting the produce on the kitchen counter he turned and ran smack dab into a body... a body wearing a long black dress suit. He first thought of Lex, but the voice speaking to him sounding to rough. 

Lionel... 

"Dropping off the produce." Lionel said with a smirk. 

Clark stepped back from him and watched as Lionel approached the box. 

"Lex seems to buy quite a lot of things from your mother, and he seems to spend an awful lot of time with you." He turned his head as he emphasized his last word. 

"What, have you nothing to say?" Lionel walked into Lex's library. "Follow me." 

Clark hesitated, but followed. 

"Lets have chat." 

Clark blinked in confusion. 

"What could you possibly talk to me about that is worth listening to?" 

"Hm... I don't know, Lex maybe." 

Clark felt his temper flare. "You have no right to talk about him." 

"Why don't I, he's my son after all." 

Lionel laughed. 

"I know what you have been doing to him." Clark said with anger lacing his voice. 

"Do you now? And what might that be?" 

It seemed almost that Lionel was enjoying this. Pissing Clark off. 

"Raping him... how screwed up can you get!" 

"What I do with my son is my own business. Understood." 

"No, it's not understood. You better stay away from him or..." Clark trailed off as he saw Lionel approach him something was in his hands. 

"Or else what Clark? Are you going to kill me? Do something with that strength of yours?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark backed away. 

"Sure you do, all these `abilities' you have." 

"What abilities?" 

"The ones these files say you have. This is all the proof I need Clark." Lionel waved the file in the air in front of Clark. 

"What are you doing?" Clark stuttered. 

Lionel dropped the file as he leaned in close to Clark invading is personal space. 

"What does it look like?" 

Clark felt Lionel grab him by the neck and force a kiss onto him. His first impulse was to push Lionel away but Lex's father pulled back first. 

"Don't struggle Clark, or the Daily Planet will have their next cover story, not to mention Lex. I could do things to him you would never believe." 

Clark felt sick, and he felt a fear rising more and more in him. 

"Don't you dare touch Lex again." Clark said looking into Lionel's face. 

"Well then lets come to an agreement. I take you in replacement for Lex?" 

Clark swallowed. At least this way Lex would never have to feel that pain again. He nodded, and Lionel smirked. 

"Good, now where were we." 

He felt Lionel kissing him again, his tongue thrusting into his mouth. The smell that he sensed on Lex was filling his nose again, and his body was all to aware of whom he was with. 

"Ah..." 

Lionel slid his hands along Clark's jacket until he found the front, pushing his hands into the cloth pulling it off of Clark. Lionel continued to roam over Clark, the mature hands going under his shirt in search of heated flesh. At the first touch at his nipple, Clark cried out. 

"Mmm... you seem to like this." Lionel pinched the bud, while twisting the other. 

"No..." Clark hissed out. 

"Your body," He ran his left hand down Clark's stomach to cup at the front of his jeans. "Seems to think otherwise." 

He began to knead the growing erection in his hand, and squeezed harder as he sensed Clark's breath quickening. 

"Shall I tell you what I do with Lex?" Lionel said leaning in kissing at Clark's exposed neck. 

Clark panicked. Not Lex, please not Lex. He didn't want to hear about it, any of it. 

"I do this to him, right here, in the same way." 

Clark gasped when he felt his jeans opening, and a hand curling around him eager to take. 

"I push him back on this desk and kiss him roughly, pushing my tongue into his mouth while he whimpers like a child." 

He did the same with Clark, and smiled as he watched Clark look away. 

"He does the same thing, tries to deny that he likes it when I touch him, denies that he needs it." 

Lionel ground his own erection harshly into Clark's hip. 

"You know, I would tease him until he begged me for it." 

Clark choked back a sob. 

"Yes, he would beg me to fuck him, and then he would cry. He always cried. I'd bruise his hips with the force at which I fucked him." 

Lionel dropped slowly to his knees as he freed Clark's dick from behind the cloth of his boxers. 

"I'd do this just the same; make him watch as I suck him off." Lionel licked the tip of Clark's cock, and heard a gasp. 

"Please don't tell me any more." Clark sobbed out with a cry as Lionel wrapped his mouth around him. He could feel his smile. 

Pulling back briefly, Lionel looked up to see that Clark was crying. 

"Oh, I thought that you'd be used to this by now, you having had that whore of a son of mine around to do the same to you." 

He returned his attention back to Clark's organ. 

Clark thought he might throw up. His body burned and his dick was reacting to every touch and lick from Lionel. He hated himself at this point because he was betraying Lex, betraying the moments that they had shared. No matter how hard he tried to not think about what was being done to him he couldn't, he couldn't escape what was going to happen. 

"Please..." 

The room around him was spinning, and the mouth around him sucked harder. 

"No, oh god, I'm so sorry Lex." Clark cried out as he came in Lionel's mouth. 

He was now leaning back into the desk as its cool surface pressed into his back. 

Standing, Lionel adjusted his jacket. "You tasted pleasant Clark. I'm sure my son enjoys every moment of it." 

Clark scrambled to push his flaccid member back within his jeans. He'd been defiled enough in front of this bastard. He straightened his posture as he walked by Lionel to leave. 

"I have one more need from you Clark." Lionel said turning towards Clark. He saw that the boy had froze, back turned to him. 

"W-what?" Clark asked in a whisper.  
Lionel said nothing, so Clark had to turn around to see where the man had gone. He was now sitting in Lex's desk chair one leg crossed over the other. 

"Come here." 

Clark hesitated, but did as he was told. 

"That's good. Now kneel down here, yeah in front of me." 

Clark did this as well. When he saw Lionel drop the leg that had been over the other and open his legs, he began to realize what he wanted. Clark placed his hands on Lionel's knees, leaning forward his head between the man's legs. 

"That's a good boy. You understand what I want." 

Lionel unzipped himself, taking out his hard cock. There was pre-cum at the head and he watched as Lionel jacked himself once, twice, three times before releasing himself. 

"I assume that you know what to do Clark." Said Lionel, with a seductive smile. 

Clark reached out his right hand holding the base of the man's dick. Going forward once, he pulled back. 

"I can't..." Clark whimpered. 

"Yes, Clark, you can." 

He leaned forward and licked the tip. The taste itself made him want to gag. It was nothing like that of Lex's. God Lex... he'd kill himself right now if he could for doing all of this, foe Lionel making him do this. But he had to remember he was doing this to protect Lex. 

"Oh, that's good Clark, just like that." 

Clark had Lionel in his mouth fully now, and was sucking moderately. A small bite... 

"Yes... so good Clark. Lex must love you sucking his cock." Lionel started thrusting and Clark gagged. 

He wasn't ready for it, but Lionel continued, ignoring the small gurgling noises that came from Clark. Small amounts of semen were running down his chin and the thrusting became do violent. 

"So fucking good!" Lionel took Clark's hair between his fingers pulling and pressing firmly into Clark's mouth as he came. 

Clark gagged heaving as the come splattered over his face and neck. 

"Well, that was quite interesting." Lionel sighed out. He watched Clark stare at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

"You did beautifully Clark." He tilted Clark's face up and licked from the bottom of his chin to the top of his upper lip. "You might want to get cleaned up before Lex sees you." Clark panicked. Lex seeing him like this? No, never! He could never know about this. 

When Clark returned his attention back to Lionel, he only saw the slightest motion of a black covered body moving from the room. 

"Oh God!" Clark fell to his hands and knees and began to shake and he began to cry again and couldn't stop it. He had to get out of here before Lex came here and saw him. But he couldn't get himself to move. His limbs ached and his chest hurt with every breath. 

Swiping his face with the back of his hand, Clark waited a moment until he regained his composure. Lex would be home in five minutes. 

Standing, but still a bit shaky, Clark made his way through the library into the kitchen, and out of the mansion. He saw Lex's car pulling into the covered archway by the front door. He couldn't go see him now. Not yet... 

But it was too late for everything now, because Lex had seen the Kent's pickup truck. Shit, Clark had forgotten that he had driven here, and not ran. 

"Clark, is that you?" Lex called out. 

Clark saw Lex out of the corner of his eye. He was approaching him at a steady speed. 

"Clark, were you here waiting for me?" Lex asked. 

If only Clark thought. If you found out that I was here with you father, defiling myself, would you still smile at me like you are now? 

"Are you ok Clark, you look sick?" 

Clark smiled to cover up the sickness he felt. 

"Come inside with me Clark." 

Clark looked to his truck, and then back to Lex. He had to go with him, or Lex would really want to know what was wrong with him. So he walked back to the mansion with him. 

Inside, Lex offered Clark water in a dark blue crystal bottle. 

Lex was about to take a drink from his water when the look on Clark's face made him hesitate. 

"What's wrong Clark?" Lex asked setting his water down. "Did something happen to you?" 

Clark swallowed. He had to stay calm. 

"Clark, are you listening to me?" Lex asked. Clark smiled. "I'm fine, just felt a little light headed that's all." 

Lex watched his face for emotion change. He didn't look like he believed Clark, but would let it go. 

"Ok, whatever you say." 

He took up his water again and headed in towards the pool table. 

"Feel like a game of pool?" Lex asked sipping more of his water. 

"Sure." Clark murmured. 

"Was that a yes or a no Clark?" 

"Sure." Clark said more loudly this time. 

He watched Lex slide around the corner of the felt covered table. His arms were out stretched as he aligned his shot. Clark could see the tint of the bluish purple bruises that still enveloped his skin. He walked to the pool cue stand, taking down a random stick. He could manage to play pool with Lex. He could manage to act like his cheerful self for now. He was protecting Lex this way, and those disgusting bruises would never have to be on him again. 

Clark saw that it was his turn. Thus the game began. 

* * *

About two weeks had gone by sense Clark had last seen the bruises on Lex's skin, sense the time Lionel had made the arrangement for him to be Lex's replacement. He thought that he might get used to it, but he never did. It always made him sick to his stomach, and he always felt that he was betraying Lex. Lionel had never gone further than touching and having Clark touch him. No actual sex had ever taken place. He was forced to use his mouth, but other than that Lionel had never asked for more. He didn't think he could ever do that, especially with him. He'd been so wrong to think so highly of Lex's father. 

Clark felt the moment Lionel had entered the room. His eyes were on him watching, as if studying a new toy. 

"Well, what a pleasant surprise this is." Lionel said walking around Clark. "You're here to be with Lex am I right?" 

Clark said nothing, just kept his eye on the form circling him. 

"How has your mother been doing?" Lionel asked with a smile. 

"Fine." Clark answered through gritted teeth. 

"So where is that son of mine?" Lionel questioned. 

"He's..." 

"He's got an important call right at the moment." 

Clark felt himself panic. 

"How are you Clark? You look... well." 

"Lex will be back in a few minutes." Clark said pulling away from Lionel. 

"Well, that means I get to have you for that short time." 

Lionel took a hold of Clark's jaw forcing a kiss on him. 

"Get off." Clark stated pushing at Lionel's suit covered chest. 

Lionel stumbled back with a throaty laugh. 

"Temper temper. Do you get that from Jonathan or your real father?" Lionel asked. "When Lex returns you will tell him you have to go home. I'll have a car waiting out side for you." 

Clark wiped at his mouth his jaw tensing. 

"Clark?" 

Clark and Lionel both turned to see Lex standing in the archway leading from the upstairs. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Lex asked as he approached Clark. "And you have no business being here." Lex said to his father. 

"Talk to you later Mr. Kent." Lionel's voice dispersed as he walked away from the two. 

"Sorry about that Clark." Lex began. 

"I really should be going." Clark said looking away from his friend. 

"Why so soon?" 

"I have to get back to help my parents with chores." 

Lex smiled. 

"I'll give you a ride home than." 

"No." Clark burst out. 

"What?" 

"I mean I can walk. I'm kind of in the mood for it anyway." 

Lex sensed something not right about this situation. Clark was acting strange, like he was avoiding him. He was beginning to think that Clark didn't really have to go home and do chores. So what did he have to do? Lex waited until he saw Clark shut the door behind him before he followed. He went to the garage with every intention of finding out why he had seen Clark get into his father's limo. 

The limo traveled along at a steady speed making a right at the end of Lex's property. And that turn meant Metropolis. What could his father and Clark have to do in Metropolis? Together for that matter? 

Lex saw the limo make another turn down an alley way just at the border of Smallville. He drove behind slowly keeping his distance. The limo was parked now with the lights turned off. No movement out of the car from what he could tell. So what the hell were they doing? 

Clark felt the vehicle roll to a stop in the alley. 

"So what are we doing here?" He asked feeling a bit nervous. 

Lionel had his driver roll up the shaded window divider. Pushing off his black coat, he watched Clark for a moment. 

Clark knew as soon as he saw Lionel's stare what the man had brought him here for. He wanted to take him away from Lex, bring him here for... and then he felt it, Lionel brushing his thigh, pushing him back into the soft leather seats of the limo. Why had he listened in the first place? He could be back with Lex right now if only he'd refused to listen to Lionel's blackmail. 

Lionel seemed different tonight, more urgent, pressing for something more. His mouth was on Clark's taking as he always did from his kisses, and those hands that had so many times hurt Lex, touching him now with caresses he's rather say caused him pain but didn't. 

"Take off you shirt." The command was breathed in a sigh, and Clark did as told. Better to get this over with so he could get away from here, and him. 

Lionel was on him in an instant pinching his nipples, causing him to moan. The kisses returned but not to his mouth. They were all over his throat and shoulders, soft biting that would have left marks if not for his powers. 

"You enjoy this don't you." It was more of a statement rather then a question. 

Never would he admit that he liked this, never would he agree to what Lionel was doing to him, and never would he let that be known in his own mind. 

"Ah." Clark felt Lionel's hands on his hips turning him onto his knees over the front of the limo seat he had just been sitting in. His stomach pressed to the leather, his sweat causing his skin to stick slightly. 

"What are... what are you doing?" He burst out feeling Lionel roughly pulling at his jeans until the fabric started pulling free of his skin. 

"Stop." 

But Lionel didn't, had no intentions of doing that. Clark didn't want to lay here anymore while, while Lex's father tried to rape him. No, no sex, not like that, he could never do it with Lionel. So he struggled. 

"I thought you might be this way, so I brought some reinforcements." 

Clark felt it as soon as the meteor rock was taken from it's contained hidden area inside the lead box. Lionel smiled setting the opened container next to them on the seat. 

"Just incase you decided to change your mind." Lionel said now unclasping the front of Clark's jeans. 

"Oh god, shut the box, please!" Clark gasped he could barely breath, let alone move to get away from Lionel. 

"When I'm finished." 

"No... get off of me." He pushed to the side trying to avoid the contact of Lionel's hips thrusting against his ass. 

Lionel unzipped his pants taking his cock from the fabric; he ignored Clark's pleas as he brushed the tip of his dick at Clark's opening. 

"Lex!" 

And Lex heard it, the scream as Clark called out to him. He saw the limo rattle as it sit parked. Clark and his father were moving now. Clark was struggling, screaming. Getting out of his car, Lex ran to the limo taking hold of the door handle and throwing it open. He saw Clark bent over the leather seats, his face red from struggling, and his father over him, trying to... 

"Get the fuck away from him!" Lex screamed. "Now you bastard!" 

He grabbed his father by the collar of his dress shirt and yanked him with so much force across the car into the street. He saw the look of fear in his father's eyes and how the man stumbled back looking at him. 

"Now Lex, don't do anything rash." 

"Fuck you!" He slung his arm back bringing it back, his fist connecting with Lionel's jaw. Lex screamed again, stilling not letting go of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You just stay away from Clark, do you hear me, stay the hell away from him!" 

Clark was still in the car trying to pull his clothes back on the best he could. In Lex's rage the lead box with the meteor rock in it had fallen out of the limo onto the pavement. The limo driver was now standing next to Lionel, protecting him just incase Lex thought it fit to hit him again. 

"Clark?" Lex turned his attention to the inside of the limo. He stepped inside seeing Clark curled in the corner. 

"Clark, god, I can't believe he tried to touch you, I'm so sorry." 

Clark slid along the leather until he reached Lex, hugging him to himself, arms tight around his waist. 

"Lex..." 

Lex could feel Clark shaking. He just wanted to get his friend away from here, back to his car where he knew Clark would be safe. 

"Come on Clark, I'm getting you out of here." He helped Clark out of the limo, and he could see he avoided looking at his father. 

Once he had Clark in the Ferrari, Lex walked over to his father. 

"Don't you dare show you face at the mansion again." And then he left. 

* * *

On the way back to Lex's they hadn't said anything to each other. Clark just stare out the window, to ashamed to even look at Lex. 

"Are you feeling ok?" Lex finally broke the silence. 

"I'm still kind of shaky." Clark replied. 

"Did he hurt you?" 

"...No..." 

"How long has this been going on?" Lex asked looking straight a head. 

Clark felt his heart constrict painfully. "A few weeks." 

The car became silent for what seemed like forever. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lex asked. 

"I... I don't know." Clark replied. 

"Clark?" 

"I, I just wanted to protect you. He was hurting you Lex." 

"And he was hurting you too Clark. You should have told me. I'd rather you hadn't found out, rather that you weren't involved." 

"But I am Lex. And he never gave me bruises, never hit me." 

Lex felt his jaw tighten. 

"And this whole time I thought my father had realized what a sick prick he was for fucking his own son, that just maybe he was gonna' stop. But it was because of you. You did protect me Clark, but god, you put yourself in my place." 

Clark felt the tears burning his eyes. Saw Lex swallow hard as he tried to control his feelings. 

"Are you angry with me?" Clark asked. 

"No Clark, I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to you, fore most because of my father." 

I really messed things up..." Clark said looking back out the window. They arrived at the mansion, Lex parked in the garage. 

"It's ok." Lex stated. "If not for you Clark, he'd still be hurting me." 

Clark looked at him now. He saw Lex smile; a real smile and it made him feel good. 

"I think we should go in now." 

Lex walked around opening the door for Clark. 

"Thanks." 

Lex led Clark inside with his left hand on Clark's lower back. 

"Want something to drink?" Lex asked as they sat in the library on Lex's couch. 

Clark nodded, and accepted the small glass of orange juice Lex passed him. 

Clark took a sip, then stare at the remaining liquid at the bottom. 

"Lex..." 

"Hm?" 

"Are you going to marry Helen?" 

Lex was some what caught off guard by this question. But he knew the answer. 

"No." 

Clark looked up into his eyes, he could see something there, but wasn't sure what it meant. 

"How come?" 

Lex sat beside him on the couch. 

"Because I don't love her." Lex answered. 

"I thought that you did, thought that you were really serious about making a life with her." Clark drank the last of his orange juice, setting the glass on the table in front of him. "When did you realize that you didn't?" 

Lex understood that Clark was referring to him being in love with Helen. 

"I guess things change... feelings change." 

"How so?" Clark asked. 

"I guess when I finally realized that you were serious about wanting to be with me, and about the whole guy relationship. I knew that I wanted that." Lex answered. "Knew that I wanted to be with you. I was just hoping that maybe you would return that." 

"And I do." Clark said taking Lex's hand in his. "I meant what I said about not wanting Lana or Chloe. I feel happy with you." 

Lex kissed Clark, his hand rising to stroke the tanned skin on Clark's cheek. 

"I have to tell Helen." Lex stated. 

"How are you going to do that?" Clark asked pulling himself up and against Lex's thigh and side. 

He leaned in close smelling Lex's cologne. He'd never thought that the scent of another man could turn him on the way Lex did when he was near him. It was just one of the many things that Clark loved about him. The way he walked, like he knew how to use his body to taunt him, his smile, which Clark was happy to see when it was real and meant just for him. 

"I think I'll find an interesting enough way to do it. I don't want to be to harsh." Lex said. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are we friends?" Clark asked stroking Lex's thigh through his black jeans. 

"Yeah, what do you mean?" 

"I mean, can we say that we are more?" Clark wasn't looking at Lex, but was laying up against him. 

"Do you want that?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah." The word was breathed out as Clark looked up kissing Lex again. His tongue swiped out across Lex's pink lips, asking for entrance. Lex accepted eagerly. 

His hands went to Clark's hair pulling gently causing Clark to moan into his mouth. 

"Lex, I think I'm in love with you." Clark ran his hand higher up his body onto his stomach. 

"Clark, you don't..." His mouth cut off lex. "I do Lex, I love you, god I love you so much." 

Lex moaned. He'd always wanted to know what it was like to have that feeling, to have someone love him. And now he did. He had Clark, his best friend... his boyfriend... his lover. Clark was all of these and so much more. 

Lex pushed Clark gently into a standing position. 

"My bedroom?" He asked kissing along Clark's neck. 

He nodded, and followed Lex upstairs. Clark couldn't control himself on the way there, constantly grabbing Lex's ass, finding reasons to touch him. 

In Lex's bedroom, once the door was shut Clark felt himself pressed up against the door as Lex pressed against him kissing him roughly, their tongues twining around each other. 

"I want you so much Clark." Lex breathed out, he pushed his leg between Clark's thighs rubbing in a slow upward motion. 

"God!" Clark gasped his fingers trailing along Lex's face and neck. He wanted to remove all the barriers between him and Lex, starting with his clothes. 

"Off." Clark said ripping Lex's shirt, a splay of buttons scattering to the carpeted floor. And then his hands were pulling at his black jeans. 

"You look sexy when you wear these." Clark stated gripping Lex's ass through the fabric. 

"Glad you, oh, think so." 

"Yes, but I prefer you without them." 

He quickly with a blinding speed opened the button and zipper there removing the jeans. Lex found himself pushed against the wall instead of Clark. 

"Lex, I want you to show me what it's like." 

"What what is like Clark?" 

Clark blushed, his entire face heating up, and he knew that Lex just wanted him to say it. 

"You know, um... here, in me." 

"I don't know, are you ready for that Clark?" Lex asked. 

"Please Lex, I want it, I want you, everything just as long as it's with you." 

Lex pointed to the bed. "Lets move to the bed." 

Standing in front of it, Clark helped Lex remove his shirt, jeans and anything else that would separate them. 

Lex was kissing him again, while pushing Clark down onto the satin covered mattress. 

Clark glanced at the color. 

"Purple." 

"Hm..." 

"It suits your bed, this house, you." Clark said turning back to Lex. 

"You go quite well with it all yourself Clark, I like having you in my bed." Said Lex. 

Clark smiled pulling Lex down on him, the feel of their erections rubbing one another. 

"Lex please." 

"Tell me what you want Clark." 

"I... you know Lex, please." 

"Tell me." 

And Lex kissed, nibbling his way down to Clark's chest. There he licked a nipple receiving a low gasp. He licked the other doing the same. His hand went between Clark's legs touching Clark's cock. 

"Oh god Lex!" 

"Tell me Clark, what do you want me to do?" 

"Oh..." 

The hand squeezed lightly kneading Lex spreading the pre-cum at the end into his fingers. He began to rub the tip of Clark's dick feeling the hips below him buck up. 

"I want you to..." 

"Yes?" Lex was spreading Clark's legs positioning his body between them. 

"I want you to fuck me." Clark moaned. 

With his fingers coated in pre-cum, Lex slid his hand down circling Clark's hole once, twice before pushing his finger in. Clark tensed for a moment but relaxed pushing down on the finger parting him. 

"Are you all right?" Lex asked him giving him a brief kiss on his temple. 

Clark nodded, and Lex added another finger. Soon he was sliding a third finger within Clark, and his lover just through his head back and fucked his fingers. 

"You look so hot here for me Clark."  
Clark gasped when he felt Lex touch something inside him that made him want to scream with ecstasy. 

"Lex, oh fuck, how, what?" 

"That feel good?" Lex asked pushing his fingers in as far as they would go. 

"Yes!" 

Clark loved the feeling of Lex touching him, but he felt something inside that just wasn't finished or complete. He still needed... 

"Lex, now please, I want it." 

Removing his fingers, Lex jacked himself a few times until he felt his own pre-cum slicking his shaft. Clark was laying on his back reaching up holding Lex to himself as Lex pressed the tip of his cock to his opening. 

"I won't hurt you ever Clark." 

"I know." Clark replied. 

And then Lex began to press inside, filling him, and Clark kissed him moaning as he pushed up impaling himself. This was what he wanted, this was why he had hated to be touched by Lionel, why he didn't want anyone else, because he loved Lex, and this would belong to him. 

Lex started moving and Clark yelped in pleasure. 

"Oh, Lex!" 

Clark clung to him, begging for more. 

"Oh Lex it feels so good, god ah!!!" 

Lex thrust harder the bed below them creaking with the rugged movement. Clark belonged here, yes that was for sure. Belonged here with him, and only him. Not Lana, not Chloe, not his father, just him. 

"Clark, you feel so fucking good." Lex gasped his voice a low mummer. 

Reaching between them, Lex took a hold of Clark's dick, his fist wrapping around him and moving just as he moved inside Clark. 

Clark couldn't control his body any longer, and couldn't stop himself from coming in Lex's hand and on his stomach. 

"Lex... ohhhh!" And when he came Lex came to, filling the inside of Clark with one last thrust of his hips. 

They both fell limp into the satin surrounding them, it's feel cooling their skin. Clark felt Lex shift, and he knew Lex had pulled out of him. They didn't speak for what seemed like a half an hour. And then Lex rolled off of Clark snuggling up beside him. 

"Are you awake?" Lex asked. 

"...yeah..." Clark replied. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Like I just got fucked by the most incredible man in the world." Clark said turning to look at his lover. 

Lex laughed. "Yeah, well I just got to take the most incredible farm boy in the world." 

Clark snorted. He leaned over kissing Lex. 

"I'm ruining you forever." Said Lex. "If your parents had any idea, hell, I don't even want to think about what your dad would do to me. He's already sucker punched me in your loft for standing over you." 

Clark's expression changed to concern. 

"They don't have to know about any of this Lex." 

"What are you gonna' do, hide it from them forever?" Lex asked. 

Lex had a very good point. Lana knew, probably Chloe too, Pete he wasn't sure, and well, his parents seemed to be catching on. The actions of his father proved that. 

"Are you saying you want me to tell them?" Clark asked. 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Not that I like the idea, but we might have to. That's better than them finding out from someone else." Lex raised his fingers making the quoting signs. "That someone being miss Lang." 

Clark made a disgusted face sticking his tongue out, his lip rising at the corner. 

"What was that face for?" Lex asked. 

"Ha ha, I don't much care for Lana, in any way." 

"You aren't friends?" 

"Well, sort of." 

"Understandable." 

Clark pushed Lex back on the bed with his hands, climbing on top of him. 

"I love you." 

Lex laughed. "I know." 

"Glad" Kiss "to" Kiss "hear" Kiss "that." 

"Clark we just..." 

"I know Lex, I just wanted to lay on you." 

Lex laughed again, and Clark thought that he could get use to that sound. Lex was off guard and showing his true emotions. So un Luthor like, and that was why he liked it. Lex was being his own man, not his father, not anyone, just himself. 

"We should go somewhere." Clark suggested. 

"Am where do you want to go?" Lex asked in return. 

"Some where just the two of us, um maybe out to dinner, or a movie." 

Lex was smiling and Clark smiled back, a throaty laugh parting his lips. 

"What are you laughing at?" Lex asked. 

"You, I like it when you do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Laugh." 

"Let me get this straight, you laugh because I laugh, which in turn makes me laugh again." He started laughing again. 

"See!" Then Clark was laughing, they both were laughing, and Lex was tickling him. 

"Lex!" 

"Didn't actually think you would be ticklish Clark." Lex said his fingers running along Clark's abdomen. 

"I can tickle back you know." And he did, Lex rolling to the side to escape his twitching fingers. 

"We look like retards you know, rolling around in bed naked tickling each other." 

"I don't mind, like I said, I prefer you naked. Take that!" He jumped for Lex tickling him more. 

Lex grabbed the satin covers knocking Clark backwards. The look on Clark's face was priceless. 

"Lex!!!" Clark whined as he flopped off the bed. And Lex was laughing again, and really hard this time. 

"Clark, hurry my servant is coming." 

Clark was on his feet in an instant, falling all over himself in the process of getting well hidden in the sheets Lex had wrapped around himself. Clark was frantically looking towards the door for any sign of a person entering, but none came. 

"There's no one Lex, you fraud." Clark took a hold of the covers pulling Lex out from within them. 

"You looked anyway didn't you." 

Clark pouted, and Lex bit at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Clark opened his mouth to Lex's tongue, his sliding into Lex's mouth just as eager. 

They pulled apart. 

Clark situated himself back into the satin sheets, Lex doing the same. 

"Tired?" Clark asked. 

"Yeah." Lex replied. "Lets get some sleep before you have to get home." 

With a nod, they curled in on each other, Clark's one leg over Lex's while Lex had his hand on Clark's chest, stroking the warm skin in lazy circles. 

"It's nice to know you're here while I sleep." Clark said. 

"Yeah, and will be when you wake up." Lex informed. 

End 


End file.
